Life is a Game
by SilverViness
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out that their life is a game, so, they plan to abuse all the rules, and maybe have a bit of fun along the way. Ron/Ginny/Molly/Dumbles bashing. Rated t out of nerves.


***Disclaimers: This fic WILL have bashing in it. Specifically Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, and Molly. It may also include the Granger parents. I'm not sure about that yet though. If you like these characters and/or don't like bashing in general, don't read this fic. You have been warned. Also, I do not own Harry Potter. That right belongs to J.K Rowling. Oh yes, I forgot to mention, there will be no smut/lemons.***

"What the-?" Harry quickly shot up and looked around. Everything around him was white except for a screen in front of him. It said '**Game Over**' all in red.

"Huh." Harry immediately noticed the only other things on the screen. There were three buttons. One was white and said '**Review Life?**', the other white one said '**Restart**'. There was also one that was red that said '**Give Up**'.

As Harry was puzzling over his options he heard a little, *pop,* and then, a *thump*. He quickly looked over to where he thought the sound came from when-

"Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed, staring at Harry in shock.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, "What are you doing here?'

"I was with Ron when suddenly he told me to go look for you. I thought it was a good idea, so, I turned around to go have a look when I heard Ron mutter something. Then everything went black. Now, I'm here." Hermione quickly explained to Harry.

"Have you seen our options?" Harry asked Hermione. She quickly looked at the screen, before back at Harry once again.

"Well, how do we select options?" Hermione questioned.

As soon as she finished speaking, A little box popped up in front of them.

*"Tip: You can select things by thinking the word or by pointing at it! This is a very simple solution to come to after all."*

"Oh. Duh!" Hermione said, smacking herself in the head. She quickly pointed at the '**Review Life**', and was surprised when it turned purple. Once again a little box popped up in front of them.

"*Would you like to view your lives as on life or as two separate lives?"* This had them confused.

"Why would we want to view our lives as one?" Harry wondered.

"Probably if we just wanted a general overview of our lives."

"So do we want the general overview, or to see our lives separately?"

"I think separately should be fine." Harry nodded his head in agreement so Hermione chose '**Separately**'.

As soon as she hit the button they both felt like they were whisked away. When they hit solid ground again, the only thing they could see was each other. Before they had time to question it, still images of Harry's life appeared in front of them.

They swiped past the things they already knew but didn't find much. When they reached the end of the images there was a button that said, '**Overview**'. They hit this button and another box appeared in front of them. At the top, it said, "*Harry James Potter-Black's Life*".

"Hold up, Potter-Black?!" Harry exclaimed, staring open-mouthed at that line.

"Well, Sirius was your Godfather, I'm not too surprised." Hermione said, quickly skimming through the rest of the box. Harry soon joined her.

As they kept looking they kept getting angrier with each new thing discovered.

"So, let me get this straight," Harry recounted, "Meeting the Weasley's was a setup, Ron and the Dursleys were being paid with money from my vault to 'put up with me', I was a Horcrux, I was given a love potion, and we were Soul Mates?!"

Hermione sighed, "Yup, that about sums it up."

"How are you not angry?!"

"I am! I'm just keeping a lid on my temper, at least until we go through mine."

"Oh."

They both spent a minute to calm down, and then Hermione called, "Exit!" and they were gone. Once they both arrived at Hermione's images, Harry had a question.

"How did you know to say 'Exit'?"

"Oh, I just made an educated guess based on what we have already learned."

Harry smiled, "Huh. That makes a lot more sense then what I was thinking!".

Hermione smiled back at him before she quickly skipped to the back, to get to the overview. At the top of her's, it said '*Hermione Lilith Whistler's Life'.*

Hermione was thoroughly shocked, "Was I ...adopted?" she mumbled.

Harry heard her anyways as he was looking through the rest of her life, so he decided to answer her, "Yeah, it says here you were a half-blood, daughter to Charlton Samuel Whistler and Emma Jean Granger."

Hermione was shocked speechless, so Harry decided to say "Main Room?", and was very happy when he felt himself being whisked away.

As soon as they landed in the Game Over room, Hermione was back and ready for business.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Ok, so we know all the lies from our lives, now there has got to be a way to fix them." She took in a deep breath, "I suggest that we hit that restart button and see what it has in store for us."

Harry wholeheartedly agreed, so they both said "Restart!". Then they passed out. 


End file.
